


Build Me Up Buttercup

by GhostLightIfYouWill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Clueless!Rafael, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Declarations Of Love, Dom!Sonny, Face-Fucking, First Time, Flowers, Law School, M/M, Moving In Together, Nicknames, Public Sex, Rimming, Soulful Library Anal, absoutely no angst whatsoever, double meanings, i'm a mess, seriously, snacks, sorry i'm a disappointment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostLightIfYouWill/pseuds/GhostLightIfYouWill
Summary: In another universe, Rafael and Sonny have a chance meeting. In the law school library, the two men develop a relationship based on salty snacks, sweet names, and spicy, spicy sex, all despite meddling from Rita Calhoun and John Buchanan.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Build Me Up Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> For the June Barisi Challenge: Yellow + Declaration of Love
> 
> Title from Build Me Up Buttercup, originally by The Foundations (also by Brother Stone and the Get Down). 
> 
> Thank you to soul_writerr for the beta. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @breathemusicin

Rafael glances at his watch and sighs. It’s nearing midnight, and he still has about four separate cases to read and brief before his meeting for his term paper for civil procedure the following day. He turns the page and clicks his highlighter a few times before dipping his hand into his bag of pretzels and tossing one into his mouth. He savors the crunch and the salt dancing on his tongue.

“Can you chew any louder?” Rita asks, appearing out of nowhere and sliding herself onto Rafael’s desk. 

Rafael thinks briefly about how Rita moves like a snake. 

“Yeah, probably,” Rafael says, shrugging. “Want me to try?” 

“I’ll kill you if you do.” 

She dips her hand into the bag of Rafael’s pretzels. The crinkle seems to echo throughout the relatively empty area of the library. 

“Leave my pretzels alone. You do know that by the time you’d go on trial, John will have passed the bar and be ready to defend you.” 

“I’d rather spend the rest of my life in prison than let that scum defend me.” 

“You and me both. I think he has a crush on you,” Rafael comments as Rita snags another pretzel. “Stop stealing my snacks, Rita!” 

“No. And of course he has a crush on me. Have you met me?” 

“Unfortunately.” 

“For that comment, I’m stealing another pretzel,” she says and then swiftly makes good on her threat.

“Rita, fuck _off_ , seriously,” Rafael repeats for the third time, pulling his pretzels out of her reach. 

“Someone needs to tell him that I don’t swing that way. For what it’s worth, I think he has a crush on anything with two legs, including you.”

“He wishes. I have a hard and fast rule: no sleeping with guys who were definitely in a frat.” 

“Lately, it seems like your rule is no sleeping with guys at all, Rafael,” Rita comments with a shake of her head. 

“I don’t see how my sex life, or lack thereof, affects _you_.” 

“Because I have to deal with your insufferable ass when you’re celibate.”

“ _Celibate?_ You act like I don’t— No, we are _not_ talking about this!” Rafael insists. 

“Fine. But I think _you_ have a secret admirer of your own. One who _isn’t_ John Buchanan.” 

Rafael shoves his textbook away and looks at Rita. 

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“The snacks, dumbass,” she says, referring to the pretzels with a grand gesture. “Your favorite snacks have just been conveniently appearing on your desk since March? That’s two months, Rafael.” 

“Yeah, I can do basic math, thanks, Rita. I thought they were from you.” 

Rita rolls her eyes and steals another pretzel from the bag. Rafael just sighs deeply because it’s not worth putting up a protest anymore. 

“Look, I love you deeply, but you’re dumb if you think I care enough about you to spend money from my measly student worker paycheck on snacks to feed _your_ fat ass.”

“Sometimes they were homemade sweets, which, now that I think about it, should’ve been a clue. And if _these_ aren’t from you, stop stealing them! Also, I’m not fat,” he pouts. 

He attempts to hold the bag out of her reach, but she leans in and steals three pretzels this time. 

“No, you’re not fat,” she concedes, “but your ass is. Which I’m assuming is what this guy has his eyes on.”

“ _He_ ? My _ass_?” Rafael all but squeaks. 

"Yeah, your _ass_ , dummy," Rita repeats. 

“My... _he_? As in a guy?”

"Rafael, do I need to take you to an ear doctor? There’s a cute guy who wants to blow your brains out… although, at this point, I'm not sure you have any of those."

She taps at his temple a few times, and he huffs and brushes her hands away with a grand flourish. 

“How do you know it’s a guy? How do you know he’s cute?” 

“I know things,” Rita says, swinging her legs and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Okay, then tell me who it is.” 

“I’m not doing _everything_ for you.” 

“Thought you wanted me to get laid, Rita.”

“I do. But you gotta work for it. Use that ass, Barba. I know what you can do with that thing. ” 

“God, I get drunk and grind on you _once_ and—” 

“Good night, Rafael,” Rita says sweetly, snatching Rafael’s bag of pretzels from him, jumping off the desk, and jogging down the hallway. 

“Hey! Rita! What the fuck?! Rita!” Rafael shouts, but Rita is long gone with his pretzels in tow. 

“You okay?” comes a voice from behind him. 

“Shit!” Rafael shouts, jumping in his seat and turning around to find a security guard, dressed in an all-black uniform, standing there innocently. 

Rafael is instantly rather taken by his sweet smile and his shiny eyes and the way he styles his hair with a subtle swoop, just one tendril at the front fallen out of place, almost like it’s intentional. 

“Well, hello to you too,” the security guard says, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Sorry, I— you scared me.” 

“Glad to know my voice is that scary,” the guard says, laughing, bright and full. 

“Is that a Staten Island accent?” Rafael asks, narrowing his eyes and attempting to sound as good-natured and nonjudgmental as possible. 

“Haha, yeah, good catch.”

“So what brings you to sunny Cambridge?”

“Graduated college a year ago, and I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do. My sister moved up here after her divorce, so I moved up to help out with her new baby.”

“Oh. How chivalrous of you,” Rafael comments, wincing when he hears how condescending he sounds. 

“Yeah, so, I didn’t just come over here to chat. I heard a scream. Wanted to make sure everything was good,” the guard says. 

“Oh!” Rafael says, laughing. “Yeah, my dumbass friend— well, I’m not sure if I can call her that anymore— she stole my snacks. I’m just annoyed.”

Rafael is disappointed, briefly, that the security guard is only here to talk to him on official security guard business. 

“Okay, as long as it’s nothing serious.” 

“Sustenance _is_ serious, Officer… Carisi.” 

“I’m not an officer. I’m a security guard. You can call me Sonny, by the way.” 

Rafael cocks his head and smiles up at Sonny. He can’t be sure that this guy is flirting with him— he concludes that he probably isn’t— but he decides to just enjoy the banter for what it is and play into it. 

“ _Sonny_. Okay. I’m Rafael, Rafael Barba. Second-year law student,” Rafael introduces himself, holding out his hand. 

The way Rafael chews on his name like he’s savoring how it feels in his mouth is enough to drive Sonny absolutely mad. He has to actively resist the urge to kiss Rafael’s hand. Instead, he gives it a firm shake and only lingers for a second. 

“Good to meet you, Rafael.” 

Rafael’s heart jumps at the way his name sounds like a hymn on Sonny’s lips. 

“I should, uh, get back to my rounds.” 

Rafael nods, and Sonny heads in the opposite direction toward the front of the library. 

“Have a good night, Sonny,” he says, returning his attention to his books when he has a sudden thought. “Hey, Sonny, wait!” 

“Yeah?” Sonny asks, turning on his heel, an expectant look on his face. 

“Have you seen anybody at my desk? Maybe leaving snacks or something?” 

“No, can’t say I have. Why, is someone bothering you?” 

Rafael can’t explain the sense of disappointment that overwhelms him, almost as if he’d hoped that Sonny would turn out to be his secret admirer. That wouldn’t make sense, of course, because Rafael hates Staten Island accents. And cops. 

“No, not at all. Just kind of— wanted to know who to thank, I guess.” 

“Oh. Well. Have a good night.”

“I’ll be here for a little while, but, uh, yeah, you too.” 

Sonny flashes Rafael another disarming smile and disappears down the hallway. Rafael shakes his head to rid himself of some rather distracting thoughts and returns to his textbook. 

About an hour later, Rafael finds himself having made satisfactory progress, despite the decidedly impure thoughts of the security guard swirling around in his brain. He now only has one more case to brief. In an attempt to stretch his legs, he decides to take a trip to the bathroom on the third floor instead of going to the one right by his desk. 

On the way to the bathroom, he sees Sonny sitting at the front desk, reading a book. He wants to say something— maybe ask what he’s reading— but also doesn’t want to interrupt him. On his way back a few minutes later, Sonny is still sitting there reading, but this time, he looks up at Rafael and smiles. 

When he returns to his desk, there is a plastic Ziploc bag of cookies sitting on top of his papers. He looks around the area to see if he can figure out who left the cookies, but there’s no sign of anyone. He has half a mind to go ask Sonny if he saw anyone come back to his area, but he lets it go. 

The cookies are definitely homemade, Rafael notices when he opens the bag. Chocolate chip. His favorite. Definitely fresh. Rafael smiles and returns to his papers as he eats a cookie. He really wishes he could thank whoever left them because they are quite possibly the best cookies he has ever had. 

Two cookies and one hour later— nearing two in the morning— Rafael has finally finished his notes, and he feels confident in his ability to meet with Professor Kessel about his civil procedure paper the following afternoon. 

Almost as if on cue, Sonny comes sauntering up to Rafael’s desk and leans across it, pressing his palms into the desk and spreading his legs almost as if he’s about to get strip-searched. Rafael can’t help himself from following the long lines of Sonny’s legs. The black fabric of his uniform hides a lot, and he can only imagine what’s underneath. 

“Hey!” Rafael says, smiling. 

“Hey there. Just doing my rounds before clocking out and closing up. You’re the last one here. Did you finish your work?” 

“Barely,” Rafael says, tucking his books and his notes into his messenger bag. “At least I can go home now.” 

“You live nearby at least? Would hate to hear you fell asleep while driving home.”

“Yeah. About five minutes away. I usually walk though.” 

“Oh. Let me walk you home then?” 

“Yeah, uh, yeah, okay,” Rafael says, following Sonny to the front of the library, waiting while Sonny locks the front doors. 

They stand there staring at each other, and Rafael can’t shake the feeling that something is about to happen. Sonny reaches his hand out. 

“Here, let me carry that for you,” he offers, and Rafael eyes him suspiciously. “You look tired, and that looks heavy. Let me carry it,” Sonny insists. 

“Okay, if you insist,” Rafael says, offering up the bag, which Sonny hoists onto his shoulder. 

They walk for a short distance in a comfortable silence. Rafael eyes the way his messenger back is digging into Sonny’s shoulder in a way that definitely looks painful. 

“So you’re a gentleman, huh?” Rafael observes, attempting to keep his tone neutral, to not let on that he is supremely flattered and floored by this man’s behavior.

“I was raised that way,” Sonny comments easily. 

“Exactly how much of a gentleman are you?” Rafael asks. 

He purposely walks a little too close to Sonny, just close enough that their arms brush every few steps. He can’t help but notice that Sonny insists on walking closer to the street on the sidewalk, even when they cross the street. 

“Depends on where you’re going with that.” 

“You’re the one who asked to walk me home,” Rafael points out. 

“With no expectations,” Sonny replies pointedly. 

“If you say so,” Rafael says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I do say so. I am a _gentleman_.” 

“What if I’m not? What if I want to invite you in?”

Rafael stops at a gate and fishes in his pocket to pull out some keys, which he uses to unlock the gate. He holds it open for Sonny to follow him to his front door. 

“Do you usually let strange men inside?” 

“In my house, sure. In _me?_ No, I don’t make a habit of it.” 

“But you do sometimes?” Sonny questions 

“ _Sometimes_. Would you like to come inside?” Rafael asks, smirking slightly. 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Sonny says, openly sliding his eyes up and down Rafael’s body. 

“I didn’t mean—” 

“Oh, _sorry_ ,” Sonny stutters, his eyes going wide. 

He takes a few steps back, nearly stepping backward off the porch. Rafael grabs his arms to steady him and ends up pulling him in close. 

“I’m fucking with you, Sonny. I wanna suck you off if you’ll let me.” 

Sonny blinks at Rafael and licks his lips as he processes Rafael’s words. 

“If you’ll let me return the favor, you can have whatever you want from me.” 

“Good. Stop being such a gentleman and kiss me.” 

Sonny leans down into Rafael’s space and captures his lips in a kiss that makes Rafael’s head spin. 

“Open this door, and you’ll see how much of a gentleman I can be.” 

The second Rafael closes the door and clicks the locks, Sonny drops Rafael’s bag and spins him around and shoves him up against the door with a thud that takes his breath away. He doesn’t have much time to catch his breath before Sonny’s mouth is claiming his own. Sonny bites at Rafael’s lips, and he responds with grateful moans. Sonny pushes him into the door harder. They both pull at each other’s shirts, fumbling with buttons, silently mapping out each other’s bodies. 

Sonny’s hands snake up into Rafael’s hair, and he tugs hard. Rafael’s entire body shudders and he all but slumps against Sonny, who pushes Rafael’s weight right back into the door. 

“This okay? I’m not being too rough with you, am I?” Sonny pulls back to look Rafael in the eyes.

“The rougher, the better,” Rafael pants, kissing Sonny again. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much.” 

“I can work with that. Show me where the bedroom is.” 

Rafael toes off his shoes, and Sonny follows suit before Rafael grabs Sonny’s hand and leads him down the hall into the bedroom. Sonny doesn’t waste a second and picks Rafael up with the intent of throwing him on the bed. Instead, Rafael wraps his legs around Sonny’s hips and throws his arms around Sonny’s neck and kisses him deeply. 

“What do you want, Sonny?” Rafael asks, his voice ghosting the shell of Sonny’s ear. 

Sonny slaps Rafael’s ass and then grabs a handful, earning a deep moan as Rafael throws his head back, baring his throat. Sonny wants so badly to mark it but knows that’d be a really bad idea to give a mouthy law student a hickey. 

“You said you wanted to suck me off, yeah? But first, I want this ass. Can I finger you?” 

“Fuck yeah you can.”

It’s been so long since someone has touched him at all, let alone in _that_ way, and truth be told, one of the first things he had clocked about the security guard had been his long fingers. Rafael would absolutely be lying if he said he hadn’t spent a decent amount of time thinking about how they’d feel wrapped around his cock or buried inside him. 

Sonny tightens his grip on Rafael’s hips and puts all his weight into tossing Rafael on the bed. The display of strength and prowess goes straight to Rafael’s dick, and he’s already certain he’s leaking in his briefs. He fumbles with his belt and pushes his pants down and kicks them off.

“Leave them on,” Sonny chokes out as Rafael moves to slide his underwear off. “I wanna take them off.” 

Sonny reaches around himself and fiddles with a few clips, unlatching his utility belt, tossing it somewhere beside the bed. He shoves his pants down and kicks them in the direction of his belt. Rafael bites his lip as he takes in Sonny’s impressive size, his cock thick and red at the tip, which is glistening with precome. He can’t wait to taste him, to feel him in his throat. 

“You got a pair of handcuffs on that belt?” Rafael asks, his voice low and gravelly. 

“No. I can get a pair though if you wanna play around with that,” Sonny offers, sliding his hands up Rafael’s legs. 

“Bold of you to assume this is gonna be more than a one-time thing,” Rafael teases. 

They both know they’re going to do this again when they have more time, when they’re not so tired, when it’s not nearly 3 in the morning. There’s absolutely no way that Rafael is letting this man go without learning what he feels like inside of him. 

“Trust me, we’re doing this again once you get a taste of me. I’m Italian. I’m good with my hands.” 

Sonny works his way up Rafael’s body, peppering open-mouthed kisses and soft bites up his thighs. He hooks his fingers into Rafael’s briefs and pulls them down in one swift motion, freeing Rafael’s cock.

“Bet you’re even better with your mouth. If you’d shut up and use it,” Rafael says. 

“Better watch the way you talk to me, or I won’t be doing anything with your ass,” Sonny threatens, and Rafael whimpers in both fear and apology. “Hands and knees. Where’s the lube?” 

Rafael nods his head toward the side table. Sonny retrieves the lube and then settles behind Rafael, taking several moments to marvel at the sight before him. He’s never seen an ass so perfect, just begging to be fucked, to be used, to be worshipped. 

“Come on, get to it,” Rafael urges, arching his back and shaking his ass. 

Sonny slaps Rafael’s ass. 

“I don’t want to hear another word unless it’s a yes or no, got it?”

Rafael nods.

“I’m gonna use my mouth. That okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Sonny starts tentatively to test Rafael’s sensitivity. He responds favorably to the first few broad stripes, arching back into Sonny’s touches. As Sonny presses into Rafael with his tongue, Rafael drops from his hands to his forearms, pushing back even more into Sonny’s licks. Sonny places his hand at the small of Rafael’s back to steady him, and Rafael drops his head, groaning unabashedly. Sonny slides his thumb down to massage Rafael’s perineum, pressing gently at first and more insistently as his groans get louder and louder. 

Still licking at Rafael’s hole, he pops the cap on the lube and spreads some on his fingers, making sure to warm it up before slowly pressing one finger inside Rafael. Even just pushing past the inner ring of muscle, Sonny encounters resistance, but Sonny pushes through it. 

“Fuck, you’re _tight_.” 

“Thanks,” Rafael manages. 

“Too much?” 

“No, I can take another,” Rafael insists. 

After working one finger in and out a few times, he adds another finger. Sonny would give anything to be buried deep in this heat and tightness. He spreads his fingers apart and Rafael whimpers, reveling in the pleasant burn of the stretch.

“Harder.” 

“You’re gonna take what I give you, understood?” 

Sonny can’t bring himself to punish Rafael in any way other than a few slaps to his ass because the noises he makes are so pretty, and his skin pinks up so beautifully. 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” 

Sonny starts fucking Rafael open fast and hard, just how he asked for it, searching for his prostate, dragging across it slowly every few thrusts and then avoiding it to tease Rafael, to keep him on edge. The moans are like a song to Sonny’s ears. Soon, Rafael is reduced to panting and pushing back against Sonny’s fingers. 

“Touch yourself for me,” Sonny commands. 

“I think I can come like this, just— Angle your fingers—”

“Like this?” Sonny asks, pressing forcefully into his prostate. 

“Yeah, oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Rafael chants, his curses dissolving into cries of broken Spanish.

Sonny can’t understand Rafael’s words, but he can only assume the noises are good because Rafael is coming on the sheets, his whole body shaking. Sonny only stops fingering him when Rafael reaches back to grab Sonny’s wrist. Rafael falls onto his back and reaches for Sonny. 

“Come up here. Want you to fuck my face.” 

Sonny raises an eyebrow, half in shock, half in awe. 

“You want me to—”

“I said what I want. Now do it.” 

“You’re only gonna shut up if I put my dick in your mouth, huh?” 

“Yeah, so you better get to it,” Rafael says, smirking. 

Sonny grabs Rafael’s face roughly, just hard enough to wipe the smirk off the face, causing Rafael’s eyes to widen with thrill and anticipation. Sonny can feel Rafael’s dick twitch weakly against his ass. Sonny leans down and kisses him deep and bruising before crawling up Rafael’s body and spreading his legs. He grabs the headboard to steady himself as he positions himself so that Rafael can take him in his mouth. 

“You sure you can take it like this?” 

Rafael gently caresses Sonny’s thighs and brings his hands up to rest on his ass before rolling his eyes and slipping his mouth around the head of Sonny’s dick, suckling gently a few times before taking him to the base until his nose is nestled at the soft patch of curls there. Rafael is surprised at how easily Sonny slips into his throat, and the way Sonny moans and grasps at his hair and swears incoherently makes it clear that he is just as surprised and impressed. 

Sonny pumps his hips shallowly to test Rafael, who accepts the movements with deep moans that reverberate beautifully in Sonny’s belly. 

“Fuck, your mouth is so perfect, Rafael.” 

Rafael moans at the praise and begins to eagerly meet Sonny’s thrusts into his throat. After a few minutes of fucking his face, Sonny tugs at Rafael’s hair until he pulls off Sonny’s dick, a trail of spit connecting the glistening tip to Rafael’s wet, swollen lips. 

“Gonna come?” Rafael asks expectantly, his voice hoarse and on the verge of breaking.

His eyes are wide and wet, and Sonny feels drunk on the power that this man gave him so willingly. 

“Yeah, _fuck_ ,” Sonny groans as he strokes his cock with slick, twisting movements. “Can I finish on your face?”

“If you want.” 

“That’s not a yes.” 

“Fucking come on my face, Sonny,” Rafael demands, his eyelashes fluttering as he opens his mouth up to put his tongue on display.

“Jesus Christ,” Sonny groans. “Gonna come.” 

He grabs at the headboard with his free hand as the waves of his orgasm wreck his body, shuddering through him like an electric current. The whole while, Rafael looks up at him, his green eyes wild with desire. The first spurt of Sonny’s come makes its way into Rafael’s hairline. A stripe lands right on Rafael’s tongue, which he swallows eagerly, with a satisfied hum. Another splashes onto his cheek and across his now closed mouth. 

“You taste good,” Rafael comments. 

Sonny swipes his thumb across Rafael’s lips, collecting a few droplets of come on the pad. He drops down next to Rafael, who covers them with the sheet and then presses close into Sonny’s body so that he can suck at Sonny’s thumb.

“Hmm. I know you like salty things,” Sonny comments. 

“Ah, so the pretzels were _you_ . Oh my _God_!” Rafael groans, covering his face with his hands. 

“The cookies too. They came from my lunch. Made ‘em yesterday. Did you like them?” 

Sonny runs his hands through Rafael’s hair fondly and wipes the come that collects between his fingers on the sheets. 

“Yeah. They were sweet. Not as sweet as you though.” 

Rafael laughs and settles further into Sonny’s arms, trailing his fingers lightly down Sonny’s stomach. 

“Your body really is something, Sonny.” 

“So is yours. Seriously, how do you maintain that body when all you do is study?” 

“How do you know—”

“Your lady friend talked to me.”

“Rita?” 

“Yeah, I think that was her name. She was the one who—”

Rafael places his finger over Sonny’s lips. 

“You know what? I don’t even care. Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Instead of kissing him, Sonny grabs Rafael’s wrist, and Sonny licks at Rafael’s finger suggestively. 

“Round two?” Rafael asks. “I’ll let you fuck me.” 

Rafael can see Sonny’s dick twitch with interest beneath the thin cotton sheet. Sonny groans loudly and lets his head fall back against the pillow. 

“Can I take a raincheck? I have to be up early. Gotta open the library at six.” 

“Six? In the morning? That’s a real time? Fuck that.”

“Yeah. You mind if I stay? It’s almost four, and you’re a lot closer and—” 

“I was going to ask you to stay, actually.” 

“Yeah?” Sonny asks, looking at Rafael and finding his eyes soft and sparkling like the emeralds in his nonna’s favorite necklace. 

“Yeah. I usually don’t invite guys to stay, but you’re something... special.” 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“It was meant as one,” Rafael says, laughing and nuzzling into Sonny’s shoulder where he places a few open-mouthed kisses. 

“If I’m gone when you wake up—” 

“You fucking better be. If you wake me up at six, I swear to—”

“Shh,” Sonny hushes, capturing Rafael’s lips in a kiss. “Since I will _most definitely_ be gone before you wake up, I’m going to ask you now. Will you go out with me?” 

“Like on a date? I don’t date.” 

“Oh,” Sonny says, unable to hide his disappointment. 

“No, I just meant historically. I don’t usually— yes, I’ll go out with you. I’ve never actually been on a date,” Rafael admits quietly. 

“Okay. I’ll make it extra special then, don’t worry. I’m off at five tomorrow if you want to have dinner?” 

“Yeah, I have my term paper meeting at three, so I should be done by then.” 

“Good. Meet me at the library. And leave your wallet at home.” 

“So you _are_ a real gentleman, huh?”

Sonny nods and kisses Rafael one last time before tucking in and falling asleep pretty quickly. Rafael lies there, enjoying the warmth radiating from Sonny’s body and listening to the beating of his heart, steady and sure, and his soft, open-mouthed snores. The last thought that goes through his mind before he falls asleep is that he could get used to this. 

* * *

Rafael shows up to their date with a single yellow flower he found on the walk from Professor Kessel’s office to the library. 

“It reminded me of you,” Rafael says, handing the flower to Sonny. 

“Reminded you of me?” Sonny parrots, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, yeah. Sunshine I guess,” Rafael shrugs. “Plus it smells nice, and you smell nice too.” 

Suddenly, Rafael feels incredibly stupid, but Sonny beams at him. Rafael wishes he could bottle the pure joy that emanates from Sonny’s entire being when he grins like that. 

“I love it. Thank you,” Sonny says and leans down to kiss Rafael on the cheek, which makes Rafael blush, much to his chagrin. 

On the walk to the restaurant, Sonny unexpectedly grabs Rafael’s hand and threads their fingers together.

“Why... are you holding my hand?” Rafael asks slowly, looking at Sonny like he has several heads. 

“Because I like you. And holding your hand makes me happy,” Sonny says simply. 

“Oh,” Rafael breathes and holds onto Sonny’s hand a little tighter. 

After that date, Sonny stays at Rafael’s place often, and they fuck late into the night. Sometimes they just cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, falling asleep halfway through because they’re both exhausted. Nobody knows about their relationship— not even Rita— because it’s technically against company policy. It’s weird for Rafael because he’s never actually been with someone like this, let alone someone he wants people to know about. 

Their relationship continues into the summer, and it’s easier to hide then because fewer people are around during the summer. Between Sonny’s work schedule and Rafael’s rather prestigious internship with a local prosecutor, they meet at the library at the end of Sonny’s shift and go on dates at least twice a month, though Sonny stays over way more often than that, at least four or five times a week.

Rafael brings flowers— always yellow because Sonny reminds him of sunshine— to every date. They always end up back at Rafael’s place in a vase on his kitchen table. Sometime in mid-July, though, Sonny had to buy Rafael a new vase because Sonny fucked him on the kitchen table so hard the vase fell off and shattered on the tiled floor, leaving a sad singular sunflower in a puddle of water.

The very last day before the school year starts, Rafael shows up to their date with a full bunch of buttercups. He sits Sonny down at dinner and asks him to move in with him. 

“I know your lease is ending soon. You could move in with me and—” 

“Yes, Rafael,” Sonny says, smiling widely. 

“Just to be clear, this is just for practical purposes—”

“Sure, Rafi.” 

“No nicknames, Sonny. I’ve told you this before.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Sonny says, rolling his eyes. “You say that as if you don’t like it when I call you nicknames.” 

“I don’t,” Rafael protests weakly. 

“You’re not a good liar, Rafael.” 

“I know,” he agrees.

“Good thing you’re good in bed.” 

Rafael considers this with a lewd grin. 

“Wanna get out of here and go home and tell me more about how good in bed I am?”

“I’d love nothing more.” 

They make it home in record time. Sonny insists on putting the buttercups in the vase before leading Rafael to _their_ bedroom and using the handcuffs he’d gotten after that very first night they spent together. 

* * *

Late the next night, Sonny finds Rafael at his desk in the library. 

“Happy first day of your last year of law school, Rafi!” Sonny says, sliding onto Rafael’s desk so that they’re facing each other and leaning down to press a kiss into his hair.

“Thanks, Sonny,” Rafael says, pulling him in closer. 

“Seriously though. It’s the _first_ day. Why are you here so late?” Sonny asks. “There’s only, like, one other person still here.” 

“What would you say if I told you that I’m here for _you_?” 

“I don’t get off for a few more hours,” Sonny says sadly. 

“I could, uh, get you off a lot sooner than that, if you wanted,” Rafael says, grabbing Sonny’s hands and nodding toward the stacks. 

“Right here? In _public_?” 

Pleasantly surprised at Rafael’s boldness, Sonny regards him quizzically. 

“I really want you in me, Sonny,” Rafael says, pouting and biting his lip.

“You act like I carry lube on me,” Sonny groans. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to be a problem. Come on, Sonny. _I want you_ ,” Rafael says in a tone that Sonny would most definitely classify as begging. 

“Yeah, okay, fuck it,” Sonny says nodding. 

Rafael heads into the stacks, and Sonny takes a few seconds to prepare himself mentally before following him. He finds Rafael, pants down around his ankles, ass on display as he’s braced against the bookshelves. Sonny unbuckles his utility belt and quickly shoves his pants down just enough to pull his cock out, hard and ready, already leaking. 

“In me, now, please,” Rafael mutters. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice, mouthy little brat,” Sonny admonishes.

Sonny licks two fingers and swipes them across Rafael’s hole to find that he is already slick and open. Grateful for his lover’s preparedness— and exhibitionist streak, apparently— he lines up and pushes into Rafael in one smooth thrust, bottoming out and making both men groan in ecstasy. 

“How do you want it?” 

“Use me, Sonny,” Rafael begs. 

At that request, Sonny begins pounding into Rafael at a relentless pace, angling directly into his prostate.

“God, you take it so well for me, Rafi. You know someone could catch us, right? That make you hard?” 

Rafael keens loudly, and Sonny puts his hand over Rafael’s mouth in a silent warning.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Sonny asks, removing his hand at Rafael’s muffled groans. “You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you, Rafi?”

“Yeah, just for you, Sonny. I’m your slut.”

“My good little slut, yeah. Just for me. All for me. Love that you let me use you like this. I’m so fucking lucky,” Sonny moans, whispering the praise as he fucks into Rafael hard and fast, reveling in the way Rafael just _takes him._

Rafael is about to protest— to tell Sonny that he’s the lucky one, the way Sonny fucks him just right— when he hears footsteps that are a little too close for comfort.

“Stop, fuck!” Rafael whisper-yells at Sonny, who immediately ceases his thrusts. 

“Rafael, is that you?”

“Who is that?” Sonny whispers. 

“John Buchanan, _fuck,_ ” Rafael mutters under his breath. “Yeah, uh, I’m working on some stuff for the law review.” 

At this point, John has removed a book from the stack separating them, and they’re locking eyes. Rafael has to make a conscious effort to keep a straight face because Sonny has started grinding into him slowly, dragging across his prostate with every slow, intentional thrust. He can feel his dick brushing against the books in front of him, and they’re probably a lost cause at this point, the way he’s been leaking all over them. 

Rafael isn’t a man of prayer, but he’s hoping so deeply that John stays on his side of the stack and fucks off really quickly. 

“You okay? You look like you’re in pain,” John asks. 

"Sorry, uh, leg cramp. Been standing here looking at these books too long,” Rafael mutters. “John, I’m really trying to get this research done so that I can go home and rest if you don’t mind.” 

“Yeah, uh, of course, Rafael. Let me know if you need help. I’ll be on the second floor.”

“Sure thing. Have a nice night.” 

“You too, Rafael,” John says, and Rafael sighs in relief as he hears John’s steps fade away. 

“ _You too, Rafael_ ,” Sonny mocks, his tone sickeningly sweet. “I bet he wishes he were fucking you right now.” 

Rafael’s cheeks flush red, partially from thinking about John Buchanan, and partially from the way Sonny is pounding into him at an unforgiving pace. His dick keeps brushing the civil procedure case law books, the sensation from the texture not entirely unpleasant.

“Shut up. I hate him, I hate you, and I hate civil procedure, _fuck.”_

“Oh, really, you hate me, huh?” 

“Yeah, I do.” 

“You hate it when I do this?” 

Sonny slides his hands from Rafael’s hips to tweak his nipples just the way Rafael likes. 

“Or this?” 

Sonny threads his hands in Rafael’s hair and tugs him back roughly so that their bodies are flush, and Sonny can bite his neck and whisper in his ear. 

“Or how about this, Papi?” 

Sonny slowly drags his hand up Rafael’s length, using his thumb to swirl the precome that has gathered on the tip. 

“God, Sonny. Yeah.” 

“Hmmm,” Sonny growls, low and deliberate. “Guess I’ll stop then if you hate it so much.” 

Sonny releases Rafael’s cock abruptly, and it bobs against Rafael’s stomach, leaving behind a string of precome. He loosens his grip on Rafael’s hip and moves to pull out. 

“No, god, no, please don’t stop, Sonny, please,” Rafael whines, struggling to keep his voice down. 

“But I thought you hate it.” 

“No, no, no. I love it. I love it so much,” Rafael chokes out, practically sobbing. 

“You love it? Tell me how much,” Sonny commands, rolling his hips slowly. 

“God, so much,” Rafael says, bracing himself against the shelves in front of him to gain leverage to push back to meet Sonny’s thrusts.

“Tell me what you love, Rafael.”

“I love the way you make me feel. I love the way you touch me. The way you fuck me. No one has ever fucked me the way you do, Sonny. I love it so fucking much. I love you.” 

Sonny’s hips stutter, and he tightens his grip on Rafael’s hips. 

“Say it again,” Sonny says, and Rafael whimpers in response. “Come on, say it again, Rafi, please.” 

“I love you, Sonny. God, _I love you,_ ” Rafael moans. 

“I’m gonna come,” Sonny warns, pounding into Rafael in earnest, his thrusts growing increasingly erratic.

“Do it. In me. Fill me up, Sonny.” 

Rafael’s hands are splayed against the shelves in front of him. Sonny covers them with his own, threads their fingers together, and squeezes hard as he lets go, buried deep inside Rafael. He breathes heavily, slumped against Rafael who struggles to hold up Sonny’s weight. Sonny slips out with a hiss, and Rafael groans at the loss. 

“God, you’re a mess,” Sonny says, pressing a thumb into Rafael’s hole and biting into his shoulder with a groan. “Fuckin’ beautiful, Rafi. God _damn_.”

“I know. Come on, Sonny, I wanna come.” 

“How, baby?” Sonny asks, soothing his bite mark with his tongue. 

“Eat me out?” 

“I just came in you,” Sonny says, looking down at Rafael’s abused hole, which is dripping with Sonny’s come. 

“Please, Sonny,” Rafael whines. 

Within a second, Sonny is on his knees, and he has Rafael’s cheeks spread wide open, lapping at his hole with broad strokes. Sonny’s come is dripping out of Rafael, and he fucks it back into him with his tongue as best as he can. Rafael takes his cock into his hand and strokes himself fast and tight until he comes across the books in front of him with a muffled cry into his arm. Rafael’s thighs quiver, and he nearly collapses to the floor, but Sonny holds Rafael tight through his orgasm, kissing at the base of his spine as he gently massages his perineum. 

“Holy fuck,” Rafael mutters when he’s come down and can stand on his own.

“You really do hate civ pro, huh?” Sonny comments, indicating the books that are covered in Rafael’s come. 

“Yeah, but I love you a whole lot more,” Rafael murmurs, turning around to kiss Sonny on the nose. “We should get dressed before we get caught.”

“Again?” Sonny asks, chuckling darkly.

“Fuck off.” 

“Again, I already did that,” Sonny says, pulling his pants up and reattaching his utility belt. 

“You are insufferable,” Rafael groans, making himself look presentable. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sonny mutters. “You going home?” 

“No, I think I’ll stick around, and we can walk home together.” 

“I’d love that.”

Sonny’s heart swells at how much Rafael cares for him.

“Not as much as you love me, though, right?”

“Not as much as I love you,” Sonny confirms, kissing Rafael’s forehead. 

* * *

The next afternoon, Rafael is sitting at his desk with a bag of pretzels, working diligently on his next law review piece. Rita pops up out of nowhere yet again, just as if it’s their 2L year all over again, and he groans dramatically with all the pomp and circumstance he can muster. 

“You guys did it, didn’t you?” she asks. 

“Well, hello to you too. My summer was great, and I put a bunch of criminals behind bars, thanks for asking,” Rafael quips. 

She stares him down expectantly instead of responding to his sarcastic comments. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Rafael mutters, tossing another pretzel in his mouth and crunching loudly on purpose just because he knows it pisses Rita off. 

“Oh, you _so_ did!” she accuses loudly. 

“Shut up before someone reports us for disturbing the peace.”

“Oh, I work here, _and_ you’re fucking the security guard, so I think we’re fine.” 

“I’m not—” 

“Tell me what it was like. Oh, I bet he was romantic… turned on some Marvin Gaye and threw some rose petals on the bed.” 

“No, that couldn’t be any more inaccurate.” 

“Come on, Rafael. Tell me, or I’ll tell you all about whose pussy I spent the summer—”

“No, I, _please—”_ he whines. “He puts the _dom_ in Dominick, and that’s all I’m gonna say about it.” 

Rita flashes him a satisfied grin. 

“I’ll take it.” 

She hops down off the desk and grabs his bag of pretzels. 

“I’ll also be taking these because I’m sure that the security guard will just buy you more.”

He doesn’t put up a fight because he knows she’s right and that he and Sonny have a few bags of pretzels in their pantry at home. He returns to his work, and Sonny shows up unannounced a few minutes later. 

“Sorry, did someone complain about us being too loud? Because if so, it was all Rita’s fault.” 

“Nope, not at all,” Sonny says, perching himself on Rafael’s desk, much like he had the night they first met. “Just wanted to give you these!” 

Sonny pulled a bouquet of yellow daisies from behind his back. 

“Oh, are you mocking me now?” Rafael asks, but he takes the flowers with a smile. 

“Not at all. Just returning the favor, Buttercup.” 

“You know, if you’re going to call me Buttercup because I got you flowers, I’m gonna call you…” Rafael trails off, biting his lip while he considers. “ _Bubbles_.” 

“Powerpuff Girls. That’s cute. I like it.” 

“You’re not— supposed to like it,” Rafael pouts. 

Sonny wants to pounce, to kiss that pout right off Rafael’s face and just fuck him up, take him apart, and put him back together. 

“Save those eyes, please,” Rafael begs. “I really don’t need a repeat of last night.” 

“Aw, was it that bad?” Sonny teases. 

“You know it wasn’t,” Rafael says rolling his eyes. 

“I bet I could make you make those noises again. Make you bite your lip ‘cause you’re trying to hold in how good I make you feel.” 

“Thought you liked it when you could hear me?” Rafael challenges, smirking widely. 

What he wants to do is tell Sonny that he’s everything to him. That he does love him. That, even though Sonny had literally fucked it out of him, he _meant it_. 

“Fuck, got me there,” Sonny whispers.

They grin at each other, lips wavering on the brink of laughter, until Rafael holds up the bouquet of flowers. 

“They’re beautiful, Sonny. Thank you,” Rafael says, sniffing in the sweet perfume and leaning up to kiss Sonny chastely. 

Sonny moves to rest his hands on the desk, craning into Rafael’s space. Rafael tries not to drool at how good Sonny looks in his uniform and makes a mental note to ask him to keep it on one night… when he can really get the full effects. 

“Wanna open a bottle of wine tonight?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Maybe I’ll throw some rose petals on the bed and turn on some Marvin Gaye,” he offers lightly.  
“Or I could, ya know, put the _dom_ in Dominick again.” 

For a second, Rafael’s eyes go wide, and his stomach drops as he realizes that Sonny overhead his conversation with Rita, but he can’t ignore how safe he feels here with Sonny. 

“I’ll take the _dom_ in Dominick, please,” Rafael breathes. 

After looking around to make sure no one could see, Sonny kisses Rafael and slides his hand down Rafael’s front, cupping his obvious erection. Rafael groans and bucks up in anticipation, in search of some friction, some relief. He goes to kiss Sonny again, but Sonny has pulled away and returned to his leaning position on the desk, winking at Rafael suggestively. 

“See you tonight, _Buttercup.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to discuss in the comments or DM me to talk about my work.


End file.
